


Flow like water 如流水般逝去

by PL686



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL686/pseuds/PL686
Summary: 少年源藏（朋友说有点源藏源的感觉？）
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 2





	Flow like water 如流水般逝去

闷热的夏日，空气炙烤着道场的土地，不知道是滴到眼里的汗水还是高温短暂地扭曲着视线。刚结束剑道训练的少年浑身是汗，他走进道场的更衣室，把用过的毛巾随手丢入木篓，准备取衣物去淋浴。源氏正奇怪为何今日的道场空无一人，却意外地在置物柜深处摸出了一条金色发带。

丝绸的质感入手冰凉光滑，让人以为沾了水。暗金色的面料上是典雅的淡色云纹，他一眼就认出是半藏的东西。

不过印象中他的兄长并没有用过这种发带。半藏的头发很长，一般会用发圈扎起来。这条丝绸有点过长了，他想着。那人的黑色长发冷不丁地拂过他的脑海，在脸上留下酥麻的触感。半藏回头看他，把他脸上来不及收起的情绪全部看了去。

源氏想起两人在浴场入口擦肩而过的场景，那人身上的水汽和热度一晃而过，热汤里水流的声音响在他们身后。鬼使神差地，他伸手拉住了兄长的手臂，对方疑惑地停下了脚步。

半藏比他高一点，从源氏的角度正好能看到那人发梢上的水珠顺着动作滴在脖颈上，沿着线条滚落到深凹的锁骨窝里，沾湿了松垮的浴衣领口。

视线相碰时他的心跳如雷鸣，瞬间就像烫到一般撇开了目光。

半藏不动声色地抽出自己的手，张口说了些什么，大概是’看了你今天的训练’之类的话。源氏心不在焉的听着，脑中却全是刚才皮肤相碰的触感。

自他半带挑衅半带好玩地把半藏压在浴室的墙上相互打了一次手枪后，有什么东西就开始变得不一样了。有时闭上眼睛他就会看到那天的场景，想起半藏在他手中泻出时的模样。

当时两人还在有一搭没一搭地开着玩笑，源氏对这个日渐疏远的优秀大哥有着自然的好奇，再加之青春期里自我无处张扬的欲望和叛逆作祟。本是打着捉弄的念头来让人前总是一本正经的半藏难堪，但当他的哥哥真的微皱着眉头，在他手中闷哼一声先射出来的时候，本来想好的玩笑之词滚到嘴边却又被源氏生生咽了回去。他的目光有些无措地从兄长的脸上移开，却半天找不到合适的落脚点。

半藏看着他这反而突然害羞了的幼弟觉得有点可爱，也就真的笑了出声。反应过来的源氏有些恼火地“喂”了他哥一声，然后在那人略微粗糙的掌心里磨磨蹭蹭地交代了出来。半藏打开喷头，把手里源氏的东西尽数洗净，水流让源氏猝不及防地退了一下。

没等他抱怨，兄长拍拍他的脸颊，手上的水全部抹在了源氏脸上。半藏看着弟弟的模样似乎挺满意，嘴角有一丝笑意。他丢下一句“下次再来”就转身走了，留源氏一个人懊恼地在花洒下站着。

这是故意的。

只是他一人孤零零地在那站了好一会儿，却忍不住地开始回想起刚才兄长摩挲在他耳边的那声喘息，皱起的眉头和散乱到额前的黑发。

澡堂里升腾的雾气和胸腔中后知后觉被撩起的莫名情绪，烘烤着十四岁少年的心。源氏觉得有一部分的自己似乎永远地被留在了那个时刻，有什么离经叛道的念想正一点点地在那生根发芽，又被水流带到无限远的地方去。

耳边的半藏似乎提醒了他句’不要再迟到’，他也不知道自己有没有回答。直到屏风后隐约的水流声骤然变大，滚烫的热汤再次从高处泄入池中，源氏才回过神来，发现他的大哥已经走了。

源氏最后决定把那发带收进柜子的最下层，像是在压住一个不能见光的秘密。半藏从未提起过此事，有时他会觉得，这条发带就像是被命运的水流冲落到岸边的树叶，不知不觉间陪伴了他很多时光。

不像哥哥，除了训练和必要的功课外，源氏有很多自由时间。不想见朋友又闲来无事的时候，源氏会把它系上手腕，躺在屋顶漫无目的地翘着腿，思考着那一天半藏的话，他朦朦胧胧的想念，与少年没由来的烦闷。

有时他会想起自己小时在庭院里的恶作剧，但除了兄长的训斥以外，其实没有人真正责备过他。佣人们忍气吞声地看着自己满身的狼狈，还要反过来配合他。即使真的传到了父亲的耳里，也只会得到无限的纵容。

人们都说他真是得到偏爱的小少爷。源氏只是盯着手腕上的发带，心想，真的么？

不过他从来都是不缺陪伴的人，因为他是岛田家的二子，人又聪明帅气，笑容亮晃晃的张扬。同龄人都爱跟他在一起，想沾一下那神秘家族名衔的光。只是他知道，这热闹并不是他所求的东西。源氏看着那发带，觉得答案就在里面。

他们之后又偷偷摸摸地和对方相互打几次，都是源氏主动挑起的头。陌生的情欲起初新鲜又刺激，过火后就愈发变了味。

他越是想让自己不去在意，心中那不言自明的答案就越是鲜明。当他勾着半藏的舌头深吻，然后挺腰在那人手中释放时，他在心里对自己说，源氏，承认吧。然而半藏却皱起眉头看他，源氏，这不会是你想要的。他的回应是落在半藏嘴角的又一个吻。

他的少年时代便在这簇拥的热闹，偶尔的孤独，和与兄长隐秘的性爱里头也不回地离去了。不知不觉间源氏早已高过他的兄长，身型挺拔，面容俊朗。他痴迷于忍术与剑道，甚至连半藏都难以在与他的对剑中轻易占得上风。然而于此同时伴随的是他越发乖张的行事风格，与一头扎眼绿发下兄弟两人如出一辙的高傲。

源氏想当时的自己为什么选择了留下，大概是因为那个雨夜，得知父亲去世消息的他匆匆忙忙赶回家里，半藏的房间没有开灯。一片黑暗中，源氏一言不发地跪坐在他大哥的身旁，他们的面前是父亲的佩刀。

父亲的社葬，留下来帮忙吧。半藏对他说。

源氏看着那架在黑暗中安静而不起眼的太刀，它的造型依旧那么势气逼人，只是古朴的刀鞘上绪带垂落下来，鎏金的切羽和刀柄上生着岁月的锈。他突然觉得自己这些年来的愤懑与不甘都没有了去处，无论过往几多叱咤，不久后的将来这把刀都要随它的主人一同长眠于地底，再也没了出鞘的机会。

他又想起自己的那条绸带，与屋顶上的那个少年。或许这就是为何他迟迟无法转身离去，而是蹉跎着这些岁月的理由。终于，他说好。


End file.
